


Difficult To Explain

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is clueless in certain areas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Sylvain drags his Professor away from a crowd and Byleth asks a certain question to which no one gives him an answer about it.





	Difficult To Explain

Sylvain noticed there were three ladies giggling and three noble guys seemingly surrounding something or someone. He was curious and made his way through only to discover his Professor doing a hand stand in the center of the small crowd.

“Professor what are you doing?” Sylvain asked simply and he notices Byleth’s shirt is down since the Professor is doing a hand stand…chest completely exposed and pink cold nipples are showing.

“Only two minutes to go.” Byleth replied calmly and he feels certain the people in the crowd won’t go back on their word after all there are a few people from the last few times he has done this….

“What is going on?” Sylvain asked one of the giggling ladies and received a reply of ‘If he can still do a hand stand after a certain period of time we will be buying whatever he wants to buy’.

“You are really good looking. If you let me have you every night I’ll buy you whatever you want every day.” One of the young noble men commented while freely checking Byleth’s body out using only his eyes. 

“Let you have me? What do you mean?” Byleth asked with no emotion in his voice and there was only about thirty seconds to go before time is up.

“I could show you tonight and…Ouch! What was that for you….oh…it’s you…” 

Sylvain shoved the young noble man onto the ground and grabbed Byleth like a sack of potatoes under his right arm. He successfully shooed away the small crowd and placed his Professor down.

“Sylvain there was only twenty seconds left.” Byleth’s voice has a hint of annoyance and a little frown on his lips. “I was going to be able to have a lot of ingredients sent to Garreg Mach Monastery.”

“Professor you were…humiliating yourself over food.” Sylvain said slowly and staring at his Professor in disbelief.

“I wasn’t humiliated, Sylvain. Have you noticed lately the dining hall food has improved? I can eat nearly anything, but wanted my students and the other professors and everyone else there to eat the best kind of food. Sometimes I help with the cooking.” Byleth stated and afterwards he drinks from a flask containing water. “Well looks like I will have to turn to giving massages.”

“Professor no need to go that far! Honestly come back a few people were worried about you.” Sylvain said firmly and pulled Byleth by the hand.

“Fine. Well to be honest it would not do for my father to catch word of me giving massages.” Byleth told him.

“Why?” Sylvain asked curiously and Byleth looked straight ahead.

“Just a few people talking about how they wished that I could do more than a shoulder or back or leg massage.” Byleth commented flatly and allowed himself to be pulled along by Sylvain. “Comments about wishing that I could massage their sword. Why would a sword need a massage? A sword can be polished or sharpened or repaired or re-forged. My father was upset and forbidden me from giving others a massage.”

Sylvain started coughing and he was feeling very torn between telling or not telling his Professor that there is another meaning at times when someone says ‘Sword’.

“Oh there you are Professor. I was looking for you.” Dimitri commented as he walked towards Sylvain and Byleth. Sylvain releases Byleth’s hand from his grasp.

“Dimitri why would a sword need a massage?” Byleth asked and he felt a bit confused for why is Dimitri blushing along with Sylvain laughing loudly. Felix was a few feet away, but he did not announce his presence to be honest he was looking for the Professor in order to spar with him. Byleth was unable to understand what Dimitri was trying to say because the other is stuttering too much.

“Dimitri are you okay? You normally do not stutter and your face is red like an apple.” Byleth sounding a bit concerned and Dimitri was taking deep breathes trying to calm down. Felix rolled his eyes, arms crossed, and shaking his head. Sylvain managed to stop laughing. “I suppose the men who wanted me to massage their sword they do not understand that swords are unable to be massaged can only be polished. Of course I rejected them. Anyway what do you need me for Dimitri?”

“Professor….I’m not sure how to tell you this…but I think you should know that when..” Dimitri was trying his best, but in the end unable to explain to Byleth that those men were not referring to actual swords.

“Professor lets spar.” Felix decided to take pity onto the poor boar Prince and besides he wants to see if this time perhaps might win against the Professor.

“Okay, Felix. Well Sylvain can you please take care of Dimitri for I think he might be on the starting stage of coming down with a cold.” Byleth commented calmly before heading with Felix towards the training area.

“Well, Your Highness. It looks like our dear Professor is pretty innocent.” Sylvain said to Dimitri and lets out a sigh.

“Not everyone is dirty minded like you, Sylvain.” Dimitri told him and Sylvain fakes a I’m hurt by your word’s expression. 

“Ouch talk about harsh, Your Highness. It is pretty common knowledge. The Professor is experienced in battle, but ah in other areas….he has a lot to learn.” Sylvain commented slowly and holds back from sighing again. “I did not realize how much until today.”

“Not everything should be learned.” Dimitri stated firmly and his arms are crossed.

“I think he should know about this type of stuff otherwise who knows our Professor might be taken advantage of by others. His guard in certain areas is rather lacking.” Sylvain told him and Dimitri lets out a sigh. “Any ideas how we should tell him, Your Highness? It is not like we can always be around him.”

In the training area Felix and Byleth were busy sparring no time for idle chatter. Felix did not plan stay after having his fill with sparring with his Professor because he has no wish to possibly explain about what it means about a 'sword' needing a massage, but then...

"Professor how many asked you to massage their sword? Not like I care or anything." Felix informed him and Byleth was silent for a moment.

"Let's see one hundred different guys in total. It is always one on one when such a request is brough up. Well, I had mentioned my father to the first fifty guys to inform them that my father has taught me all about the sword, there was no mention of massaging a sword, and for some reason right aferwards they ran as if their lives were in danger." Byleth told him and Felix couldn't hold back a chuckle. "It is rare for you to laugh, Felix. What is funny?"

Felix did not answer and he swiftly left leaving behind Byleth feeling rather confused. He did not mention the other fifty guys ran off and screamed as soon as he told them his name is Byleth. Sylvain and Dimitri were quietly debating how to inform their Professor. Felix rolled his eyes as he passed by Sylvain and Dimitri.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/*


End file.
